


Idiota enamorado

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Attempt at Humor, Canon Continuation, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, One Night Stands, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Romance, Russia, Separations, Son dos pelotudos que asumieron cosas que si no las asumían PODRÍAN HABERSE AHORRADO EL DRAMA, idiots to lovers, mentioned Lev Haiba - Freeform, mentioned Nobuyuki Kai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Yaku había deseado no volver a ver la estúpida cara de Kuroo nunca más desde aquella noche. Porque la verdad era que esa estúpida cara le gustaba. Y le gustaba bastante.Día 1 — Timeskip.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Idiota enamorado

**Día 1:** Timeskip

Condenado fuera el meteorito que cayó sobre la tierra prehistórica diezmando los animales que se convirtieron en fósiles, y luego en el petróleo que se extrajo de los mismos, que se usó en la fabricación del combustible que suministró el carro de cemento para crear el puto aeropuerto en el que ahora Yaku Morisuke estaba varado.

¡Era el putísimo colmo de los colmos!

—Me cago en mi vida —masculló Yaku mientras metía furiosamente su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mezclilla que utilizó ese día primaveral en Tokio—. Debí hacerle caso a mi madre y ser contador.

Pero no había tiempo para quejarse de sus malas decisiones de vida. Yaku podría seguir cagándose en la madre de los controladores aéreos dentro de unos minutos.

Su vuelo programado a las dos de la tarde para viajar hasta Moscú y alojarse en un hotel hasta el día siguiente, en donde tomaría un tren rápido de diez horas a Ekaterimburgo, la ciudad en que residía actualmente, se vio retrasado por más de dos horas debido a un error en la torre de control y que casi provocó un accidente aéreo entre no solo dos aviones, sino tres.

¡Tres!

¡Tres! ¡Putos! ¡Aviones!

Tal vez debió ser controlador aéreo para evitar que sucediera toda esa basura.

Primero se le quemaban las tostadas en la mañana por levantarse tarde, luego se daba cuenta que se olvidó a _Señor Pablo_ —su gato negro de peluche y que le acompañaba a todas partes— en la cama de su antiguo dormitorio en la casa de su madre y el que compartía con sus hermanos menores, el taxista se quedaba con su vuelto ya que le vio cara de ricachón y fingió no tener cambio, para que _encima_ retrasaran su vuelo.

¿Le había orinado un elefante durante la noche y no se dio cuenta?

— _Los pasajeros del vuelo 1395 de Aeroflot, favor de acercarse a la fila para comenzar el embarque con motivo de liberar amontonamiento para otros vuelos programados en horarios más tardíos_ —exclamó una voz cantarina y juvenil de alguna azafata por el altoparlante—. _La correspondiente espera se realizará dentro de la aeronave._

Yaku, que reconoció rápidamente su vuelo porque _por supuesto_ tenía que ser el suyo para coronar aquel día de desgracias desgraciadas. Le sorprendía que no fuera su avión el que casi colisiona con otro.

¡No solo retrasaban su vuelo, sino que ahora le obligaban a encerrarse en una cabina de hojalata por culpa de que ya no entraban más personas en el estúpido aeropuerto!

Debido a que _todos_ los malditos vuelos sufrieron alguna clase de retraso, el lugar estaba a punto de estallar. Igual que su cabeza si los bebés continuaban berreando, o si el maldito niño que paseaba su asiento no se quedaba quieto en los próximos dos segundos.

Ese día ocurriría una masacre. Se sentía vidente.

Tomó su equipaje de manos a regañadientes y se acercó enfurruñado hacia la larga fila de ancianos, grupos de amigos, trabajadores y mocosos con sus madres que se arremolinaba por la terminal indicada para los pasajeros de Aeroflot.

Incluso cuando ya fue su turno y aceptaron su boleto, Yaku no dejó de quejarse en su cabeza, ya totalmente amargado y sintiendo que su día fue arruinado. Tenía casi diez horas de vuelo, y más la diferencia horaria… quién sabía a qué hora arribaría a su apartamento en el centro de Ekaterimburgo.

Yaku no tenía ganas de sacar las cuentas. Por algo era jugador profesional de voleibol y no contador.

Fingió una sonrisa para las apenadas azafatas y el capitán a bordo, que se disculpaban personalmente con cada pasajero por el retraso. Quería apreciar el gesto, pero estaba tan amargado por perder casi todo un día de su vida a causa de un viaje que no quería hacer.

Ni siquiera quería regresar a Rusia.

Tampoco sabía por qué tenía tanto apuro en que el vuelo saliera de una vez.

La verdad era que nadie le estaba esperando en aquella ciudad. Yaku se sentía tremendamente solo —y el motivo por el que casi se durmió era porque su cuerpo se rehusaba a tener que abandonar una vez más la casa de su madre y la que le vio crecer.

No la había pasado tan mal en esos días. Pudo reencontrarse con viejos amigos como Kai, el pequeño Kenma, Taketora, Fukunaga e incluso al cabeza hueca llena de laca que ahora era Lev y a su guapa hermana, Alisa. ¡Hasta hizo una excursión a Miyagi para visitar a Sugawara, uno de sus viejos rivales pero más grandes amigos hoy en día!

En Ekaterimburgo no tenía amigos. Ni novia. O novio, si iba al caso.

Estaba más solo que una ostra.

Era una ostra antisocial. O una ameba. Un microorganismo microscópico que vivía bajo la tierra.

Sus compañeros eran rusos o de Europa del este en su mayoría, algunos árabes o turcos, y todos congeniaban perfectamente entre sí. No es como si dejaran a Yaku de lado, pero…

Él nunca sentía que encajaba del todo con ellos. Ellos no hablaban mucho inglés, y tras dos largos años en Rusia, apenas Yaku comenzaba a sentir que dominaba de verdad el idioma. Pero ya era tarde, porque todos los demás ya tenían demasiada complicidad y bromas internas que él no lograba entender.

Así que se aislaba. Del entrenamiento al apartamento, y del apartamento a las ruedas de prensa, premiaciones, fiestas deportivas o reuniones del club, con ocasiones visitas a los bares más privados de la ciudad para ligar con alguna preciosa rusa o un exótico turista francés. No tenía _tanto_ tiempo para sentirse solo de verdad —su vida era muy agitada.

Era en momentos como su fugaz viaje de dos semanas hasta Japón y salía a divertirse que se daba cuenta… _bueno_ … lo aburrida que era su vida en Ekaterimburgo. Casi patética.

Una verdadera desgracia.

Como si fuera suficiente mala suerte descubrió que su número de asiento era el número trece, pero estaba tan harto de todo que ya solo se dejó caer despatarrado sobre el mismo. Decidió enfocarse los siguientes minutos en fantasear ensimismado sobre si la próxima tragedia que le ocurriría sería ahogarse con el hueso de pollo del almuerzo, o si tal vez perderían su maleta, o…

—Disculpa —alguien, que acababa de acomodarse a su lado un par de minutos atrás, carraspeó—. ¿No tendrás un cargador de móvil por casualidad?

—Eh… sí —contestó Yaku, parpadeando confuso al salir de su trance; todavía no miraba al extraño ya que se enfrascó en rebuscar dentro de su mochila—. Pero no sé si funcione en este avión, ya que está hecho para toma de corriente rusa…

—Estamos en un avión ruso, enano ridículo.

 _Ah, no_ , pensó para sus adentros. _Esta noche vas a dormir con los putos peces._

Yaku se petrificó al escuchar a un extraño tratarle con aquella agresividad, y no tendría ningún problema en romperle la nariz en los próximos diecisiete segundos…

Porque, ¡¿quién diablos se creía para decirle eso?!

Dispuesto a estallarle el tabique nasal o los tobillos, Yaku lanzó su mochila al suelo y apretó el puño.

—¡¿Qué mierda acabas de decir, pedazo de imb-…?! —Yaku volvió a congelarse cuando miró al extraño a la cara. Sintió que se le bajaba la presión—. _Oh_.

Oh. Sí que _oh_.

Porque el agresor a su lado no era ningún puto extraño. Podría reconocer esa cabellera de rata muerta y putrefacta hace cinco meses en un basurero en cualquier lugar.

¡Era el maldito Kuroo Tetsurou de mierda!

Al ver la posiblemente mueca anonadada de Yaku, Kuroo comenzó a carcajear como la rata que era. Tuvo que sujetarse el pecho porque rápidamente se quedó sin aire mientras se mofaba de la sorpresa de la que no terminaba de salir.

¡¿Qué mierda hacía Kuroo allí?! ¡En su mismo avión! ¡Hacia la jodida Moscú a la que él iba también!

¡Y, para colmo, en el jodido asiento al lado del suyo!

¡Y usando un puto traje formal!

Ya. Definitivamente Yaku debió ser contador. O carnicero. O actor porno.

¡Cualquier cosa menos que pasar las próximas trece horas al lado de aquel engendro al que esperaba nunca más volver a ver en su maldita —y esperaba que corta— vida!

Como Kuroo no dejaba de mofarse, Yaku aprovechó su puño cerrado para pegarle en el estómago. Aquello le dejó boqueando sin aire como un pescado. Aun así, siguió riendo al cabo de unos segundos pese a que a Yaku ya le salía humo de las orejas y la nariz.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —masculló Yaku en un tono de voz más agudo e indignado por la coincidencia tan nefasta.

¡Ahí estaba la siguiente desgracia…! Hasta el hueso de pollo atorado en su garganta se sentía más tentador.

—Créeme que no esperaba ninguna otra reacción de ti, Yakkun —rio Kuroo mientras se secaba una lágrima falsa—. Ojalá me hubiera puesto esa capa extra de ropa esta mañana.

Kuroo se palmeó en el centro del estómago, y Yaku reprimió una risilla al escuchar el golpecito blando contra piel que ha perdido su estado atlético. No quería burlarse de esas cosas, pero…

El estúpido de Kuroo había ganado un poco de peso. Ya no era el dios griego por el que todas sus compañeras se agarraban de las greñas para que las llevara al festival de fin de curso como sus citas.

—¿Puedo saber qué diablos está pasando? —volvió a inquirir Yaku con un poco menos de violencia—. ¡Y deja de tocarme con tus sucias manos! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Kuroo, que ya había apoyado amistosamente una mano sobre su hombro, sonrió al verlo apretujarse contra el lado de la ventanilla. Siempre tuvo la asquerosa costumbre de molestar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Sin embargo, aquella última frase hizo trastabillar un poco su socarrona sonrisa.

—Vamos, Yakkun —rio Kuroo con los párpados cerrados y las manos en alto como en son de paz—. No eres el dueño del cielo. ¡Puedo volar a dónde yo tenga ganas! O a donde me lleve mi trabajo, sabes que soy un ser muy ocupado y que requieren en distintas partes del mundo, y yo como el gran humano que soy no me puedo negar…

Arrugó la nariz al escuchar la típica perorata que solía soltar aquel engendro cada vez que quería exagerar una bondad que no tenía ni en la punta de la uña. Rodó los ojos, y decidió agazaparse más sobre sí mismo para que sus pantalones no entrechocaran con la rodilla de Kuroo.

Estaba vistiendo un costoso traje negro aquel día y una corbata roja con el nudo flojo. Maldita fuera la hora en que no decidió empacar ninguno de sus preciosos conjuntos antes de volar a Tokio.

Yaku parecía un vagabundo andrajoso a su lado. Ya no podría soportarlo.

—Oh, por supuesto —ironizó Yaku—, es totalmente normal y corriente que decidieras abordar el mismo vuelo a Moscú que yo. Después de que no nos vemos hace _cuatro_ putos años.

—Siempre eres tan agradable y cariñoso, Yaku —rio Kuroo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tan, pero _tan_ gracioso, que estuviste en Tokio y no te dignaste en mandarme un solo mensaje para salir con tu gran y viejo amigo Kuroo.

—Mandé un mensaje en el grupo del Nekoma —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Que tú seas un anciano ciego no es mi culpa.

—Kenma me dijo que le llamaste personalmente para reunirse —continuó Kuroo—. Y Lev. Y Kai. Y creo que a absolutamente _todos_ les llamaste particularmente para reencontrarte.

—Bueno, quizá porque Kenma me cae bien —Yaku masculló entre dientes y apoyó la frente y la nariz contra la fría ventanilla. Podía ver el ajetreo de la pista del aeropuerto desde allí—. Y Lev. Y Kai. Y todos los demás.

—Sí, ya te entendí a la primera —dijo Kuroo—. Me detestas. No sé qué habré hecho yo para merecerme este maltrato…

Yaku giró la cabeza para regalarle la más sucia de las miradas que poseía. Incluso Kuroo, que siempre lucía firme y centrado, tembló un poco al recibirla.

—Bueno, tal vez _sí_ que sepa lo que hice…

Yaku volvió a rodar los ojos. Ya no quería escuchar al imbécil de Kuroo. No ahora. Ni nunca jamás.

Suficiente había tenido con aquella noche durante el primer reencuentro anual con los ex compañeros de Nekoma. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para culpar al alcohol en sangre por sus acciones infantiles e impulsivas entre las sábanas.

Puede que Yaku fuera tan ebrio como un marinero irlandés, pero su cerebro nunca lo había olvidado.

¿Cómo podía olvidarse de la noche en que él y Kuroo follaron tan fuerte que se olvidaron de sus propios nombres?

 _Ugh_. Odiaba recordar ese momento con tanta claridad y exactitud. Yaku quería meter la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces.

Porque podía recordar sus enormes dedos trazando la curva de sus caderas o sujetando de su pelo sudado mientras apretujaba el pecho contra su espalda. Rememoraba el perfume de su piel —el cual era la _misma_ inmunda colonia que usaba Armani que usaba en ese momento y le estaba nublando el juicio— que se entremezclaba con su aliento a whisky, gin y vino blanco mientras le besaba en todas las pecas del cuerpo.

Yaku podía narrar cada suceso de aquella, y era por eso mismo que, a veces, se detestaba. Hubiera sido mejor ser como Lev, que a la segunda cerveza ya perdía el conocimiento. Vaya fracaso de ruso.

Aquella noche Kuroo había propuesto un concurso de bebidas a ver quién podía acabar con más cordura y más alcohol en sangre a la vez.

Estaba de más decir que todos fracasaron en el intento.

Las ideas de Kuroo siempre fueron estúpidas. Tan estúpidas como su peinado.

—Así que, ¿cómo va tu estadía en el equipo ruso? —preguntó en un intento de sacar charla; se le acercó tanto que casi sintió su cabello picudo rozarle una mejilla—. Estás en el _Cheegle_ de Ekaterimburgo, ¿no? ¡Son los favoritos a ganar de la liga rusa!

Yaku le dio una mirada de soslayo. Todavía se sujetaba a sus piernas.

—Por supuesto que son los favoritos —dijo Yaku sin mucho interés—. Estoy yo en el equipo.

Kuroo se echó a reír tan fuerte que Yaku estuvo tentado de decirle que no era _tan_ divertido. Sintió que se le teñían de rojo las orejas cuando los pasajeros que abordaban y cruzaban los pasillos les echaban una que otra miradita.

—¡Ese es el demonio que yo conozco! —Kuroo se atrevió a darle una palmada en el brazo que le hizo sentir que quemaba por encima de su ropa—. ¿Y qué tal está Ekaterimburgo? ¿Es tan lindo como dicen?

—Pues bien —respondió enfocándose de nuevo en la ventanilla—. Es normal.

—¿Hace mucho frío?

—Un frío que te cagas, gracias.

—¿Hay muchas chicas guapas? —preguntó Kuroo con un tono cantarín—. ¿O _chicos_?

Yaku arrugó la nariz.

—Están _bien_ , supongo.

—Vaya, sí que estás muy conversador en este día, Yakkun —Kuroo exclamó con ironía y un poco de desdén—. ¡Y eso que antes no te callabas ni medio segundo! ¡Siempre tenías una opinión para todo!

Yaku volvió a girar la cabeza. El otro dio un respingo, pero no porque le estuviera mirando de forma sucia y molesta —sino porque se daba cuenta que estaba tocando los botones incorrectos.

Y ya saben lo que dicen. Toca el botón que no debes, y un misil nuclear caerá directo en el techo de tu casa.

O eso decía el jodido Yaku Morisuke.

—¿Te refieres al mismo tipo de opinión que tuviste hace unos años después de que me follaste sobre tu cama mientras Kenma vomitaba en el baño de abajo y Lev se encontraba desmayado en el jardín…?

Kuroo se quedó petrificado al escucharlo soltar aquello de forma tan directa. Yaku desvió la mirada. No tenía tiempo para mirar a la plebe.

—Yo… —escuchó que tragaba saliva con fuerza—. ¿Estás admitiendo que yo fui el que te follé?

Yaku dejó escapar un gruñido de resignación y cansancio. A veces era imposible tratar con Kuroo.

Tras un instante de incómodo silencio, sintió la mano de Kuroo posarse sobre su hombro; pero ya no de forma molesta, sino más bien suave y amistosa.

Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de quitarlo a manotazos.

—Perdóname —carraspeó mientras se aflojaba todavía más la corbata. Pudo ver unas gotas de sudor en su cuello por el rabillo del ojo—, no pensé que eso te seguiría afectando.

— _Pf_ —Yaku bufó tras soltar una larga risotada—, ¿te crees tan importante, estúpido?

—Yo no sabía cómo eran las cosas sobre tus sentimientos hasta que Lev me las dijo después. —Kuroo intentó excusarse. Sus cejas se fruncieron—. Eres _tú_ el que dijo que hiciéramos como que no pasó nada. Cosas que pasan. Estupidez entre dos amigos borrachos, y nada más.

—Lo dices como si no fueras el que _accedió_ a todo esto —espetó Yaku; intentó enfocarse en los tipos que cargaban las maletas hasta la bodega de la aeronave—. Lo dije porque sabía que no sentías lo mismo que yo.

—¿Y por qué asumes la forma en que _yo_ me sentía?

—¿Acaso sí te gustaba entonces, Kuroo? —preguntó con una amarga diversión—. ¿Te gustaba de la forma en que me gustabas a mí?

Puede que Yaku se viera confidente y seguro por fuera, pero su interior se sentía en llamas. Llevaba años con esas palabras atoradas en la base de la garganta y el corazón —y era la primera vez que se lo decía a Kuroo a la cara.

¿Qué daño podría hacer después de cuatro largos años? A Yaku ya ni siquiera le gustaba. Estaba todo _cool_.

Cuando Lev le confesó en otra borrachera, desesperado y carcomido por la culpa, que le reveló a Kuroo que Yaku _sí_ que estaba enamorado de él cuando tuvieron sexo, estuvo al borde de hacer ceviche de niño ruso-japonés.

Yaku había hecho lo posible para que Kuroo jamás descubriera que esa noche juntos fue, literalmente, la mejor noche de toda su existencia. Y la que dilapidó su destino como un alma errante y solitaria en Rusia.

 _Sabía_ que Kuroo no estaba enamorado de él. Kuroo solo estaba intentando joderlo en ese mismo momento. Recordaba perfectamente de sus amoríos fugaces con Tsukishima Kei y Sawamura Daichi, antiguos alumnos del Karasuno, o incluso sus tríos con Suguru Daishou y Yamaka Mika. Entre muchos otros ligues.

¿Qué era Yaku más que solo un nombre al final de la larga lista? Hubiera sido un verdadero estúpido si le escupía aquella mañana siguiente que la verdad era que lo amaba desde segundo año de la preparatoria.

De hecho, Yaku _sí_ que era un estúpido.

Por enamorarse de otro estúpido como lo era Kuroo Tetsurou.

¡El amor era estúpido!

—Cuando Lev me lo dijo, ya era demasiado tarde —continuó Tetsurou—. Te habías mudado ya a Rusia, y no regresaste hasta el siguiente año. En donde te rehusaste a juntarte conmigo como si tuviera la peste.

—Estaba preservando la poca estabilidad mental que me quedaba, ¿ _okay_? —resopló Morisuke—. No puedes culparme por querer _sanar_.

La manera en que aquella palabra salió de su boca se sintió tan ridícula como la imaginaba. Antaño, él y Kuroo se reían de todas esas bobas películas románticas que hacían lagrimear a Kai durante sus viernes compartidos entre los tres.

Así mismo se sentía Yaku. Como los tontos protagonistas de una película romántica con mal guion.

Quizá su propio guionista personal le detestaba y por eso lo ponía en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Ya no importa, ¿verdad? Preferiría dejar morir todo eso de una vez —suspiró Yaku, y recargó la cabeza contra el cristal hasta que resonó. Sus ojos se clavaron en el brillante cielo primaveral sobre Tokio—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿ _Huh_? —Kuroo pareció salir de alguna clase de ensimismamiento cuando le escuchó.

—Pregunté qué hay de ti —insistió Yaku con más dureza—. Cómo diablos va tu vida y… todas esas cosas.

—Oh. _Oh_ —Kuroo se golpeó en la frente mientras la sonrisa aparecía otra vez en su cara; se le veía mucho mejor que la mueca de perrito mojado—. No me quejo. El trabajo es duro, pero me divierte. No tengo mucho tiempo para el ocio o descanso, pero puedo conocer el mundo entero. Aunque ahora mismo conseguí viajar gratis a Moscú y reencontrarme con un viejo amigo solo porque quieren que reclute a un mocoso para los Schweiden Adlers.

—Eso suena exactamente a cómo te hubiera gustado estar —respondió Yaku con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa—. De verdad, no entiendo cómo algunos pensaban que estudiarías química o alguna de esas cosas. Tienes un culo demasiado inquieto como para estar pegado a una silla todo el día…

—Yakkun, me halagas —Kuroo se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar conmovido—. Se ve que estuviste consumiendo más ácido _docosahexaenoico_.

— _Aunque_ personalmente —agregó Yaku con más dureza tras escuchar lo último—, yo pensé que acabarías en la cárcel.

Kuroo se echó a reír con ganas. Fueron tantas que otra vez la gente comenzó a mirarles raro. Pero a Yaku comenzaba a importarle cada vez menos.

Poco a poco empezaron a entrar en más confianza para parlotear. Yaku le contó acerca de sus viajes por los fiordos noruegos o en búsqueda de auroras boreales en Finlandia, y Kuroo le contó de la vez que casi se lo llevaron detenido en Tailandia por no tener dinero para pagar en un bar de _striptease_ en el que acabó borracho.

Contaron acerca de sus familias, amistades, incluso de algunos amoríos fallidos en los últimos años. Agradeció que Kuroo fuera un mujeriego —y _hombreriego_ — sin remedio, ya que era el que contaba la mayoría de anécdotas sobre mal sexo y romance sin chispa.

Se encontró sintiéndose satisfecho de no alegrarse por todas esas cosas. Yaku no deseaba ser como todos amargados y resentidos que solo desean lo peor para la persona que les gusta, o que les quieren en soledad para tenerles para ellos mismos.

Por mucho que se hubiera cagado en los padres de Kuroo por haberlo procreado y joderle la psiquis durante años, Yaku _de verdad_ quería lo mejor para ese idiota con peinado de rata muerta.

Cuando al fin el maldito avión iba a despegar, una azafata vino para controlar los boletos y los asientos, y descubrieron lo que Yaku sospechaba desde el inicio —Kuroo se fugó de su propio asiento para tomar el lugar a su lado en cuanto le vio.

Kuroo no supo cómo ocultar su nerviosismo, el cual tapó con intentos fútiles de balbuceos sin sentido. Aquello fue algo que Yaku _sí_ que disfrutó.

Pero como el asiento a su lado no tenía ningún pasajero a su nombre, le permitieron a Kuroo quedarse. Para su desgracia. O para su buena suerte, por primera vez en el día.

La charla continuó durante las trece horas de viaje. Incluso pidieron los dos menús disponibles en el servicio —pollo con curry y patatas dulces o spaghetti con salsa de camarones— para competir quién tenía mejor gusto aquella velada.

Por supuesto ganó Yaku con su pollo al curry. Los camarones de Kuroo parecían más un trozo de chicle.

Las azafatas tuvieron que mandarlos a callar —y es que se quedaban sin aire de tanto reír ahora que habían llegado a las anécdotas de escuela— cuando las luces oscurecieron adentro de la cabina para que los pasajeros pudieran conciliar el sueño. Yaku y Kuroo se mordieron los labios para no echarse a reír como lo hacían cada vez que les regañaban en clase por parlotear acerca de estrategias para el equipo.

Y, cuando no estaban hablando a causa de la turbulencia, Kuroo rozaba sus nudillos contra la tensa mano de Yaku a causa del mal rollo que le provocaban esos pozos de aire.

En algún punto de la noche, Kuroo cayó redondo como una morsa. Se había quitado la camisa de adentro del pantalón y babeaba entre ronquidos sobre la inmunda almohadilla de su asiento.

Yaku rara vez podía dormir durante esos viajes. Mucho menos lo haría ahora. No quería sentirse como un acosador, pero mirar a Kuroo dormir era casi hipnótico.

Ya no se veía tan joven como tantos años atrás. Eso no le quitaba que siguiera viéndose tan guapo y llamativo como siempre lo hizo. Muchos solían describir a Kuroo como _exótico_ o _misterioso_ , pero lo que a Yaku siempre le gustó de ese engendro era el hecho de que podía descifrarlo con moderada facilidad.

Poder conocer sus pequeñas manías y opiniones era lo que le hizo gustarle. Kuroo una vez dijo que hablaba como si fuera una voz interna, y eso era cierto —para Yaku, adelantarse a lo que Kuroo diría era tan fácil como recordar las líneas en la palma de su mano.

Lo conocía _tanto_ que podía adivinar hacia donde apuntaría su cerebro de hormiga.

Esos momentos le recordaban, también, a esos efímeros minutos cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, desnudo y entre sus brazos. Quiso golpearse al pensarlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la estúpida e innombrable noche.

Kuroo tenía razón. Claramente _sí_ le seguía afectando ese recuerdo.

—Estúpido —masculló entre dientes, casi susurrando, pero su tono se hizo más suave al igual que su mueca. El labio le temblaba—. Te odio. Han pasado cuatro años y todavía no lo supero…

Kuroo respondió con un ronquido más fuerte. Yaku gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba conciliar el sueño por unas escasas horas.

Se encontró sintiéndose decepcionado cuando el piloto anunció que finalmente aterrizarían. Como que algo se desinfló adentro suyo. Tal vez la realidad golpeándole de repente que todo lo ocurrido ese día adentro de unas paredes de aluminio solo era una fantasía juvenil que nunca podría volver a existir.

—¿Me dijiste que Ekaterimburgo está cerca de Moscú? —inquirió Kuroo mientras se abrochaban otra vez los cinturones y enderezaban los asientos.

Yaku arrugó las cejas.

—Ni siquiera te lo dije —contestó—. ¿Estás tan anciano que no puedes recordar de lo que hablamos _hoy_?

Pero sabía que solo se lo decía para molestar. Habían parloteado tanto, pero _tanto_ que ni Yaku hubiera sido capaz de retener todo lo que dijeron en esa infinidad de horas junto al otro. Hasta hablaron de teorías conspirativas y los porqués del universo.

Los ojos de Kuroo estaban brillando y su boca se contenía de sonreír ampliamente.

—Es que estaba preguntándome si podría fugarme un par de días a Ekaterimburgo —soltó de repente—. Me gustaría retarte a un concurso de vodka ahora que estamos en estas tierras. Pobre Lev que no está aquí, pero de todas formas sería una deshonra y se desmayaría al primer _shot_. ¡Ah! Y ni hablar de Kenma…

Yaku sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco por el _déjà vu_ que causaron esas palabras en todos los impulsos eléctricos de su cuerpo.

¿A dónde mierda quería llegar Kuroo con todo eso? ¿Era acaso tan insaciable? ¿Todo aquel reencuentro para recuperar su vínculo perdido solo un intento para meterse de nuevo en sus pantalones?

¿O tal vez…?

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Moscú, prepárense para el descenso_ —anunció el piloto—. _Hacen dieciocho grados centígrados en la ciudad de Moscú con un poco de cielos nublados. Tocaremos tierra en aproximadamente veinte minutos._

La gente comenzó a prepararse para el primer salto hacia abajo. Yaku ya no tuvo la ocasión de hablar con Kuroo, ya que las turbinas comenzaron a rugir con más fuerza y los _flaps_ del avión se liberaron a medida que se acercaban a la tierra.

Su cerebro iba a tanta, o más, velocidad como las turbinas. Y sentía el corazón completamente atontado.

El avión finalmente tocó tierra poco a poco con sus ruedas que buscaban estabilidad para deslizarse por la pista del aeropuerto _Domodedovo_ de la ciudad de Moscú.

Soltó todo el aire contenido cuando la señal del cinturón abrochado se apagó, y la voz del capitán anunciando el aterrizaje fue opacada por algunos pasajeros aplaudiendo por el tranquilo descenso hasta tierra. Aunque los aviones fueran el método de viaje más seguro, eran también aquellos que causaban más ansiedad.

Yaku se quedó agazapado sobre el asiento. Solía ser de los primeros que buscaba fugarse de esas cajas metálicas tan molestas. Necesitaba _aire_ de verdad para sentirse en paz otra vez; pero ahora había más paz en su rinconcito sobre el incómodo asiento que en el mundo real.

Kuroo se puso de pie, y se calzó su saco a los hombros. Tenía la camisa sacada del interior del pantalón y se vio un trozo de su piel cuando se estiró para sacar su maleta de mano de los compartimentos superiores. También se tomó la molestia de bajar la de Yaku —y en otro podría haberlo insultado por asumir que no alcanzaba a los compartimentos para tomar su maleta.

¡Lo cual por supuesto que alcanzaba, maldita sea!

Yaku sintió los ojos de Kuroo sobre la nuca. Le echó una rapidita miradita y le encontró sonriendo de costado —aquel tipo de sonrisa que siempre acababa haciéndole sentir emocionalmente en el piso.

Kuroo se dispuso a salir de la aeronave. Yaku trató de impulsar a sus piernas a levantarse y escapar cuanto antes, pero dio un respingo cuando Kuroo se detuvo de nuevo. Quedaron a escasos centímetros, atrapados entre la marea de personas que transitaban esos diminutos pasillos.

—Ah, y, ¿Yaku?

—¿Sí? —inquirió Yaku, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Kuroo se quedó en silencio un momento. Miraba hacia la punta de sus costosos y perfectamente lustrados zapatos de tipo italiano. Yaku, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarle en un intento de adivinar lo que sus rasgos querían decirle.

—Nunca volví a hablarte porque te mudaste para Rusia —dijo tras dar un largo suspiro—. Me parecía que estaría cortando tus alas y tus sueños. En ese momento sentí correcto el dejarte en paz. Después de todo, fue solo una noche...

—Kuroo —Yaku le cortó. Cerró los ojos para inspirar con mucha fuerza—. Te estás metiendo a navegar en un terreno peligr-...

—Pero también me gustabas —dijo, tajante, completamente serio y firme. Luego, sonrió con cuidado—. Y estaba completamente enamorado de un microbio con mal carácter como tú. Pero te quise tanto que solo quería verte triunfar... en donde que tú lo eligieras.

Fue casi como si el mundo entero se detuviera por un momento.

Yaku fue el que se quedó petrificado y sin palabras. Sintió la mano de Kuroo posarse medio segundo en su mejilla antes de retirarla. Fue un pequeño gesto cargado de ternura, nostalgia.

Tal vez una promesa.

Antes de que Kuroo se volteara para seguir su camino, dijo una última vez:

—Supongo que te veré en Ekaterimburgo en unos días. Espero tengas dos botellas de vodka en tu refrigerador, porque no beberé del mismo pico que tú —Fue entonces que se apresuró en agregar una sonrisa acompañando a sus ojos cargados de una nueva chispa—, Compartir babas sería un asco, ¿verdad, microbio?

 _Haz algo_ , obligó a su cerebro y sus sentidos. _¡Di algo, maldita sea!_

Incluso ponerse a ladrar podría haber sido más digno que quedarse callado. 

No tenía tiempo para procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya podría gritar hacia el vacío más tarde desde el balcón del sexto piso en el que vivía.

De momento, solo optó por devolver a Kuroo su sonrisa. Y reconoció en sus ojos el mismo que recibió antaño —cuando solo eran dos adolescentes persiguiendo sueños deportivos y formando un equipo que, algún día, se sentiría como una familia.

O tal vez como un hogar. Sin importar los años o el tiempo que transcurriera.

—Sí, tienes razón en que es un asco como tú —dijo Yaku entonces, sin volver a durar—. Así que supongo que voy a tener que prepararme bien para recibirte en Ekaterimburgo, engendro.

 _Y lo voy a estar esperando_ , dijo para sí mismo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Llevaba años haciéndolo. Y podría haber esperado toda una eternidad para escuchar esa frase salir de la boca del maldito idiota de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Quizá porque Yaku Morisuke era otro idiota, también.

Pero era un idiota enamorado. Y tal vez… _tal vez_ …

Podrían ser, por fin, _dos_ idiotas enamorados.


End file.
